The invention relates to a method and device for gluing material webs, stick-on labels, band labels, or the like during transport along a path of movement, with glue being sprayed on the material web, stick-on labels, band labels, etc.
In order to attach band labels or other blanks to packs or to wrappers for packs, the band labels, during their preferably continuous transport, are sprayed with glue as they are moved past a gluing unit with glue nozzles. As their transport continues, the glued band labels are led to the pack or wrapping and affixed thereto.
The band labels or other blanks are held by a band label conveyor during transport, preferably by a suction belt. The band labels lie at a distance from one another on an upright conveyor strand of the band label conveyor and are moved past a gluing unit which sprays glue on the exposed side of the band labels by means of glue nozzles in the horizontal direction.
A device constructed in this fashion for the transport and gluing of band labels or the like is the subject matter of DE 196 47 670.4.